Crazy In Love
by Hbksexygirl
Summary: Laura and Nikky are best friends. Laura has a relationship with Hunter, and Nikky is wanting a man of her own.Wrestlers include:Shawn,Hunter,Edge,Randy. Any some more, but those are the basics. I dont own them..How sad is that?
1. I just Want You

Chapter 1 – I just want you  
  
Nikky looked at Hunter kissing Laura, thinking 'Why cant I have that kind of love with a guy?'  
  
I saw Randy Orton come into the locker room, looking very upset. "All girls do is cause problems!!!"  
  
Nikky looked over Randy and said "Guys cause problems to ya know! And you cause problems by walking to the ring in those little trunks with that bulge sticking out! Do you have any idea how much girls go nuts over that?"  
  
Randy smirked and said "Well its not my fault I'm hott!"  
  
Nikky thought Randy was very hott, when she suddenly turned around and saw Chris Jericho walk in.  
  
"Why, Hello Nikky Dickenson!" Jericho said smiling.  
  
"Hey Jericho, what's been going on lately?" Nikky asked while looking at Randy and smiling.  
  
"Not much beautiful." Jericho said and saw Nikky start to blush.  
  
"Why thank you, sexy beast!" Nikky said and Randy start to laugh.  
  
Jericho turned around "Ya know Randy, keep your mouth shut! I'm the real sexy beast around here!"  
  
Randy and Jericho argued while Hunter and Laura made out, Laura told Hunter she would be right back, and pulled Nikky aside.  
  
"Nikky, Are you in love with Chris Jericho or something?!?!" Laura asked with her eyes looking straight at nikky.  
  
"Huh??" Nikky said trying to cover up her love for Jericho.  
  
"I see the way you look at him!! I know your in love with him Nikky!" Laura looked at Nikky, and later Nikky finally admitted it!  
  
"Hey Randy and Jericho, stop fighting like two little kids, how about your both sexy beasts!" Hunter said looking at them and hoping they would stop fighting. 


	2. Betrayal

Chapter 1 –I just want you

Nikky looked at Hunter kissing Laura, thinking 'Why cant I have that kind of love with a guy?'  
  
I saw Randy Orton come into the locker room, looking very upset. "All girls do is cause problems!!!"  
  
Nikky looked over Randy and said "Guys cause problems to ya know! And you cause problems by walking to the ring in those little trunks with that bulge sticking out! Do you have any idea how much girls go nuts over that?"  
  
Randy smirked and said "Well its not my fault I'm hott!"  
  
Nikky thought Randy was very hott, when she suddenly turned around and saw Chris Jericho walk in.  
  
"Why, Hello Nikky Dickenson!" Jericho said smiling.  
  
"Hey Jericho, what's been going on lately?" Nikky asked while looking at Randy and smiling.  
  
"Not much beautiful." Jericho said and saw Nikky start to blush.  
  
"Why thank you, sexy beast!" Nikky said and Randy start to laugh.  
  
Jericho turned around "Ya know Randy, keep your mouth shut! I'm the real sexy beast around here!"  
  
Randy and Jericho argued while Hunter and Laura made out, Laura told Hunter she would be right back, and pulled Nikky aside.  
  
"Nikky, Are you in love with Chris Jericho or something?!?!" Laura asked with her eyes looking straight at nikky.  
  
"Huh??" Nikky said trying to cover up her love for Jericho.  
  
"I see the way you look at him!! I know your in love with him Nikky!" Laura looked at Nikky, and later Nikky finally admitted it!  
  
"Hey Randy and Jericho, stop fighting like two little kids, how about your both sexy beasts!" Hunter said looking at them and hoping they would stop fighting.  
  
Chapter 2: - Is this love right?  
  
While Hunter broke up the fight between Randy and Jericho, Laura wanted to find out a way to set Nikky up with Jericho.  
  
Laura walked up to Jericho "So, what do ya think of Nikky??"  
  
Jericho turned to her and said "She's cute, but...I am in love with another woman"  
  
Laura got kind of upset, she felt bad for Nikky.  
  
"Another woman?? And who is this cheap slut that your fallin for?"  
  
Jericho looked at Laura and smiled "It's you, everything about you drives me crazy, I know you with Hunter, and well, I'm jealous of him. He's soo lucky, and he doesn't realize it"  
  
Laura looked up at Jericho. "Baby.." Laura whispered  
  
Jericho, feeling shocked, looked at Laura. "Did you just call me baby?"  
  
Laura stood there – confused as ever, when all of a sudden Hunter walked up to her.  
  
"Whats going on my lady?" Hunter asked while bringing Laura into a huge hug.  
  
Laura just stood there, letting Hunter hold her. "Well..not much going on...nope.." Laura sighed and looked at Jericho.  
  
A few minutes later Laura walked up to Nikky  
  
"You know what Nikky, Im sorry but, you and Jericho just isn't going to work out!" Laura exclaimed looking directly at her.  
  
Nikky started to get a tear in her eye. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Nikky, Just shutup and listen to me! Jericho is in love with another woman, and your going to have to except that."  
  
Nikky felt like something weird was going on.  
  
"Whose the lady that he loves?" Nikky asked, while holding back some of her tears.  
  
"That's not important right now." Laura told her, hiding the truth.  
  
Nikky looked at Laura, and started to get mad. "What the fuck is going on? I know he loves me, just by the way he looked at me before. So shut the hell up! Your just jealous that he loves me!!"  
  
Nikky ran down the hallway crying.  
  
Laura felt like slapping her, but also felt kind of bad for her.  
  
Jericho walked up to Laura, who was sitting at the cafeteria table.  
  
Jericho sat down next to her.  
  
"Hey, have you thought about what I told you?" Jericho asked, looking straight at Laura.  
  
"Yeah, I have. Oh yeah, and Nikky is pissed, she thinks that you love her, and she thinks im jealous that you like her." Laura looked at Jericho with a serious face.  
  
"What?? But I don't like her!" Jericho said getting mad.  
  
"I know, but she didn't believe me when I said that you liked someone else" Laura looked at Jericho, and then looked away because she almost felt like she wanted to kiss him.  
  
Jericho leaned towards Laura, and started to kiss her, Laura continued the kiss....  
  
Nikky walked over to talk to Laura and saw them............


	3. Friends Through It All

Laura looked up to see Nikky crying and running down the halllway.  
  
Laura broke the kiss. "Oh crap! Hold on Chris baby, I have to go talk to Nikky!"  
  
Laura walked over to NIkky. "Get away from me you slut!" Nikky said while jumping ontop of Laura.  
  
It turned into a huge catfight, when all of a sudden... Hunter came and saw them fighting.  
  
"Girls break it up! What is going on here??" Hunter asked  
  
"I'll tell ya, your stupid girlfriend is a slut! I caught her kissing Jericho!" Nikky said pushing Laura away.  
  
"Is this true????" Paul Hunter asked when they were finally alone.  
  
"Paul.." Tears came down Laura's face.  
  
"I dont know what has gotten into me, I love you, I really do..But I also have feelings for Chris." Laura told Paul, honestly.  
  
"I know Chris is a very nice guy, but baby...you and I, we are perfect together!" Paul looked at Laura, with a saddness crossing his face.  
  
"Look, i need some time to think about this, but please just dont get mad at me!" Laura leaned in and kissed Paul and went to go find Nikky.  
  
She saw Nikky in the corner of the hallway curled up and crying.  
  
"Aww NIkky...I'm sorry..I really am" Laura looked down at her.  
  
"I know it wasnt really your fault but..I just ...I just hate you for it!" Nikky told her and just sat there.  
  
"Nikky i love you, and I dont want our friendship to end, Maybe the kiss between Chris and I was just a one time thing...ya know?"  
  
"What if it wasnt? What if you take away the man I love!?" Nikky looked up at her with tears dripping down her face.  
  
"Nikky, im not going to take him away from you, if we happen to fall in love, then look around sweety, theres hundreds of hotties around here!" Laura said being honest.  
  
Nikky looked around, she saw Randy, Cena, Shawn and several other guys pass. A smile was on her face.  
  
"You need to take it slow, and find the real man that you want to spend your llife with! That is what I am doing!" Laura said grabbing Nikky's hand to help her up.  
  
They hugged and exchanged smiles.  
  
"Come on, lets go and flirt with these hotties now!" Laura said while sitting on Randy's lap.  
  
Nikky went to sit on Shawn's lap. She put her arms around him  
  
"Now this is a hottie!" Nikky said kissing Shawns cheek.  
  
to be continued.. 


	4. Whats Meant to Be

Laura looked over at Nikky sitting on Shawn's lap and giggling.  
  
Laura: "Nikky, what do ya say we go out and grab a bite to eat?"  
  
Nikky: "Sure hun, we'll go in a minute, I just need to get my purse."  
  
Nikky looked around..  
  
Nikky: "Where is my purse??"  
  
Shawn started laughing.  
  
Nikky looked at Shawn.  
  
Nikky: "Shawn!! Give me my purse!"  
  
Shawn: "Fine but it'll cost ya one kiss"  
  
Nikky rolled her eyes and kissed Shawn  
  
The kiss lasted 5 minutes  
  
Laura: "Nikky, I think I just lost my appetite looking at you two!"  
  
Nikky giggles and walked over to Laura, they both started walking to grab something to eat at a restaurant named Sizzlers.  
  
Nikky: "Oh God!"  
  
Nikky said and looked ahead, she pointed and look down.  
  
Nikky: "Just when I was feeling good, Chris has to show up!"  
  
Laura looked at her  
  
Laura: "So you really do like him huh?"  
  
Nikky nodded. They walked past Chris and went into the restaurant.  
  
Nikky: "Ya know who I think is really cute? Edge!!That man is to die for."  
  
Laura giggled and after they finished eating, they both went to a hotel, and slept in the same room, but different beds.  
  
The next day, Laura was walking around the arena and walked up to a man who was her friend. It was Christian.  
  
"Hey baby, whatsup?" Christian said with a smile.  
  
"Nothin really just lookin around for some people" Laura said while nodding him a goodbye and walking away with Nikky.  
  
Nikky started to feel something behind her. She turned around and it was the big show.  
  
Big Show: "So honey, you want some of this??"  
  
Big show looked at her and growled.  
  
"you look hott" Big show said and started to grab Nikky.  
  
Nikky felt like she was gonna throw up.  
  
Nikky: "One more move and ill slug ya!"  
  
Big show didn't listen and touched Nikky's butt.  
  
Nikky stomped on his foot and caused big show to walk around hopping on one foot.  
  
A few minutes later she saw him again and kicked him in the balls.  
  
He was throbbing in pain.  
  
Laura and Nikky laughed there butts off!  
  
Nikky and Laura went into the mens lockeroom and saw Edge wearing NOTHING!  
  
Edge: "WOAH, ladies, you can knock ya know!?"  
  
The girls looked edge up and down and licked there lips.  
  
Laura: "Woww...ooh what? Nevermind. Anyway, have you seen Hunt...."  
  
Laura was cut off by Hunter walking out of the shower all wet with nothing on.  
  
Hunter: "looking for me babe?"  
  
Laura looked up at him.  
  
Laura: "I Love you so much baby! I do.. I want to be with you and only you!"  
  
Laura looked up at him, and looked at Nikky and Edge flirting.  
  
Laura: "Guys would ya mind???"  
  
Laura said while nodding for them to leave.  
  
Nikky grabbed Edge's hand.  
  
Nikky: "Come on baby, lets leave so they can get some privacy."  
  
Nikky mumbled : Or better yet, WE can get some privacy.  
  
Edge: "What was that?"  
  
Nikky Told him it was nothing, and they both started talking..  
  
T.B.C. 


End file.
